épisode 19
by ellana06
Summary: Comme beaucoup de fan de la série j'ai vu l'épisode 19. Déçu par l'arrivé de Mickael il a absolument fallu que j'invente ma propre fin! Donc voila le début est en fait la fin de l'épisode mis a part l'arrivé de Mickael et puis après a vous de lire la sui


Il commençait à faire un peu frais, mais grâce au feu qui brûlait devant eux, Jack et Kate ne le sentaient même pas, ils étaient assis sur un tronc en plein milieu de la jungle depuis un long moment et ils n'avaient toujours pas eu un signe des Autres. Il régnait toujours cet horrible silence dans la jungle. Tous les deux étaient perdus dans leurs pensés.

Jack pensait à Henry et aux Autres, il espérait que l'échange marcherait et surtout que les Autres n'allaient pas leurs tendre une embuscade en pleine nuit, il n'avait pas envie de mourir tout de suite, il espérait faire encore plein de chose avait que son heure arrive. Il tourna alors la tête vers Kate, la lumière qui provenait du feu la mettait vraiment en valeur, elle avait les yeux fixé sur le sol, il pouvait la contempler sans se faire voir. Il se rappela alors il y a quelques heures, quand ils étaient tous les deux coincés dans le filet, quand ils étaient tous les deux si près l'un de l'autre, il se souvenait de l'odeur de sa peau lorsqu'elle bougeait contre lui pour tenter d'attraper l'arme qui était dans son pantalon, il avait eu un frisson lorsque les doigts de Kate avaient effleuré sa peau. Mais le frisson le plus important est survenu lorsqu'elle effleurait son visage avec le sien, leurs lèvres s'étaient frôlées, alors il s'était souvenu... Il s'était souvenu lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé, il avait été surpris tout d'abord, mais l'instant d'après il répondait déjà à son baiser, puis une fois le moment de bonheur fini, elle s'était enfuie sans rien dire après son geste. Il n'avait pas su quoi faire, s'il devait lui courir après, alors il n'avait rien fait, tout simplement. Il l'avait ensuite un peu ignoré pendant un moment mais dès qu'il l'a voyait, il sentait de nouveau ses douces lèvres contre les siennes. Et là, se retrouver seul avec elle n'arrangeait pas grand-chose.

De son côté Kate pensait à la même chose elle avait aimé se retrouvé dans les bras de Jack tout à l'heure, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne devait pas, elle ne devait pas s'attacher à lui, elle savait la vie qu'elle aurait après qu'ils aurons été sauvé, une vie de prisonnière, et elle ne voulait plus souffrir, plus souffrir d'amour... Alors pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassé l'autre jour, parce qu'elle avait confiance en lui, parce qu'elle savait qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle et qu'il ne la repousserait pas, parce qu'elle devenait folle... Elle ne savait plus et devoir attendre dans le silence à côté de Jack n'arrangeait pas les choses, elle en avait marre de ce silence.

-Tu vas attendre combien de temps Jack ? demanda-t-elle pour lancer une discussion en posant son visage dans ses mains.

-Jusqu'à se qu'on me réponde, dit-il coupé dans sa contemplation, et puis je me remettrais à crier.

-Peut être qu'ils ne t'entendront pas.

-Si ils m'entendent, dit-il sûr de lui.

Puis le silence retomba, il pensait tous les deux à la même chose, le baiser. Pourquoi, comment, pourquoi pas...Le silence devint pesant, presque suffoquant, ils étaient au bord de la conversation qui changerait tous, en bien ou en mal. Puis après quelques réflexions, les mots sortirent de la bouche de Kate, elle se disait que s'était se qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir embrassé...

Leurs regards qui s'étaient fuis jusqu'à présent se rencontrèrent alors pour ne plus se lâcher. Kate voyait que Jack réfléchissait à toute allure, elle le vit passer de la surprise à la douleur, puis l'espace d'un moment elle le vit sourit et enfin il redevint sérieux.

-Pas moi, murmura-t-il simplement.

Ce murmure résonna, dans la jungle silencieuse, plus fort que le chant des oiseaux. Leurs yeux ne s'étaient toujours pas lâchés et sans qu'elle le remarque vraiment Kate regardait la main de jack se soulever et se placer sur sa joue pour la caresser doucement, elle ferma les yeux pour profiter de cette douceur qu'elle aimait tan chez lui, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne se contrôlait plus et qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, les lèvres de Jack étaient déjà presque posées sur les siennes, alors au dernier moment elle se déroba.

-Je...je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas, s'excusa-t-elle en reculant.

-Pourquoi, demanda-t-il un peu perdu, tu sais bien que je ne te ferais pas de mal.

-Oui...oui je sais.

-Tu sais Kate, j'en ai marre de jouer à se petit jeu, marre de tourner en rond sans arrêt, lança-t-il en se levant, j'ai envie de régler ça toute de suite, alors je vais commencer. Ça fait un bon bout de temps que j'ai envie qu'on devienne plus que des amis, je crève de jalousie chaque fois que tu laisses Sawyer flirter avec toi alors qu'avec moi dès que je veut t'aider tu t'enfuis. Je m'étais presque désintoxiqué de toi mais je ne sais pour quelle raison, il a fallu que tu m'embrasse et depuis se temps c'est pire qu'avant je n'arrive pas à te sortir de ma tête et le pire dans tout ça s'est que j'aime que tu ais le contrôle de moi comme ça.

Il avait lâché sa tirade d'une seule traite et elle l'avait écouté très attentivement.

-Si c'est à cause de tes antécédents que tu réagis comme ça, alors..., commença-t-il.

-C'est plus compliqué que ça Jack...

-Et bien vas-y explique moi !dit-il peut être trop fort

-Jack..., dit-elle au contraire en chuchotant presque

-C'est à cause de l'homme que tu as tué, tu crois que tu ne mérite plus d'aimer ?

-Non s'est pas ça, continua-t-elle un peu plus fort

-Et bien aller explique ! fini-t-il en hurlant presque, permet moi aussi de comprendre !

-Très bien ! fulmina-t-elle en se levant et en se plantant devant lui. Tu veux savoir ! Alors je vais te raconter ! Ma mère travaillait dans un snack et mon père était militaire, j'ai assez bien vécu une partie de mon enfance ainsi jusqu'à se que mes parents divorcent. Ça a été dur, mais j'ai résisté. Plus tard ma mère c'est remise avec un autre homme. Un homme qui ne passait son temps qu'à boire et à frapper ma mère et elle n'a jamais rien fait contre. Et il y a quelques années, j'ai su..., elle fit une petite pause et détourna son regard de celui de Jack puis elle recommença plus calmement, j'ai su qui était vraiment mon père, c'était cet homme, cet ivrogne, lorsque je l'ai appris, ça ma mis hors de moi, j'étais tellement dégoûter d'être à moitié lui. Alors un jour après qu'il soit rentré du bar, je...je l'ai tué.

Elle recommença alors à pleurer. Jack lui ne savait comment réagir, c'était son propre père qu'elle avait tué. Mais en y pensant bien il ne pouvait pas la juger, il avait lui-même brisé la carrière de son père qui était pour lui toute sa vie. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Kate, je suis ..., commença-t-il.

-Non, non Jack je ne veux pas de ta pitié, lança-t-elle en retirant sa main, elle essuya ses larmes et recommença à parler. Toi, Jack, tu es un brillant médecin, tu sauves des vie tous les jours et plusieurs personnes te doivent la vie sur cette île. Après tout se que j'ai fait, je ne mérite pas quelqu'un comme toi. Un fois sauvé de cette île tu te trouvera une belle femme tu auras des enfants, quant à moi je pourrirais dans une prison pour un crime que malheureusement je ne regrette pas.

-D'accord côté histoire de famille je ne t'arrive même pas à la cheville, mais dans toute les choses que tu as dites, il y a des choses avec lesquels je ne suis pas d'accord.

Elle se retourna vers lui, ces yeux étaient devenus rouges, il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle et continua de parler.

-Premièrement, on est pas encore sauvé de cette île maudite et Dieu seul sais lorsque je retrouverais un vrai lit, dit-il en apercevant un sourire de la jeune femme et en s'approchant encore un peu plus. Deuxièmement sur cette île, ou du moins le temps qu'on y restera, nous avons tous le droit à une nouvelle chance. Prend exemple sur Charlie, avant d'arriver sur cette île, il était sous l'emprise de la drogue, à présent il n'est plus accro et il s'est même trouvé une nouvelle passion en s'occupant du bébé avec Claire. Et troisièmement, je n'ai pas envie d'une autre femme, c'est toi que j'ai envie de toucher, murmura-t-il et comme pour le prouver il posa sa main sur la joue de Kate et la caressa, elle le regardait un peu réticente mais ne le repoussa pas, c'est toi que j'ai envie d'embrasser...

Il avança alors vers ces lèvres qu'il avait tan désiré sans la lâcher des yeux, et finalement il posa ses lèvres sur celle de Kate. Il l'embrassa doucement d'abord puis en voyant qu'elle commençait à répondre, il l'embrassa plus fort. Lorsque sa langue se mêla à celle de la jeune femme, il cru que ses jambes allaient le lâcher. Il la serra toujours plus fort contre lui et elle passa ses bras autour du cou du médecin. Lorsque enfin ils s'éloignèrent, il lui sourit tendrement, sourire qu'elle lui rendit avant de se caler dans ses bras.

-Ca te dirait qu'on se couche, dit-il après un moment, je ne pense pas qu'on auras de nouvelle des Autres avant demain matin, en tout cas je l'espère pas.

-D'accord, dit-elle doucement.

Il s'installa alors par terre et ouvrit les bras où Kate vint se replacer sans attendre se sentant à nouveau protégé.

-Merci pour tout Jack

Pour toute réponse il l'embrassa doucement dans le cou avant de la serrer un peu plus contre lui. Tout les deux finir par s'endormir, heureux d'avoir quelqu'un à pouvoir serrer dans leur bras

Fin

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plut ! Laissez vos impressions !


End file.
